Two sectors of a circle of radius $12$ overlap as shown, with $P$ and $R$ as the centers of the respective circles. Determine the area of the shaded region.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(10.3923,-6)--(20.7846,0)--(10.3923,6)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
filldraw((10.3923,6)..(12,0)..(10.3923,-6)--cycle,gray,black+linewidth(1));
filldraw((10.3923,6)..(8.7846,0)..(10.3923,-6)--cycle,gray,black+linewidth(1));
label("$P$",(0,0),W);
label("$Q$",(10.3923,6),N);
label("$R$",(20.7846,0),E);
label("$S$",(10.3923,-6),S);
label("$60^\circ$",(0,0),2E);
label("$60^\circ$",(20.7846,0),2W);
[/asy]
By symmetry, the areas of the two parts of the shaded region are equal. Consider the right part of the shaded region and the left triangle.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(10.3923,-6)--(10.3923,6)--cycle,black+linewidth(1));
filldraw((10.3923,6)..(12,0)..(10.3923,-6)--cycle,gray,black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(10.3923,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((10.3923,0)--(9.3923,0)--(9.3923,1)--(10.3923,1),black+linewidth(1));
label("$P$",(0,0),W);
label("$Q$",(10.3923,6),N);
label("$S$",(10.3923,-6),S);
label("$Z$",(10.3923,0),SW);
[/asy]

The shaded area is equal to the area of sector $PQS$ minus the area of triangle $PQS.$

Since $\angle PQS = 60^\circ$ and $PQ = 12,$ the area of sector $PQS$ is
\[\frac{1}{6} \cdot 12^2 \cdot \pi = 24 \pi.\]Also, triangle $PQS$ is equilateral with side length 12, so its area is
\[\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4} \cdot 12^2 = 36 \sqrt{3}.\]Thus, the area of the right part of the shaded region is $24\pi - 36\sqrt{3},$ so the area of the entire shaded region is $$2(24\pi-36\sqrt{3})=\boxed{48\pi-72\sqrt{3}}.$$